Mientras dure
by amarilloceleste
Summary: Caspian ofrece una fiesta para celebrar que habían ganado la batalla en contra de los telmarinos, pero algo paso, susan y caspian desaparecen de la fiesta. peter tiene que buscar a su hermana, el descubre algo que jamás imagino.


Hola saludos a todos, este es el primer fan fic que escribo, nunca había escrito uno, pero al fin me anime a hacer algo, espero les guste, es una idea ya había leído algo había leído algún fan fic de lo que paso en esa noche después de la batalla con los telmarinos por eso me decidí a escribir este fic porque siempre pensé ¿Qué habrá pasado esa noche en narnia? bueno esta es mi idea espero la disfruten les dejo un breve resumen.

Este fan fic habla de lo que paso esa noche después de la pelea de los telmarinos, algo ocurre, algo que hace que susan y caspian se quieran a un mas y que sucede cuando tu hermana se pierde de tu vista en una fiesta. Peter tendrá que descubrir algo que jamás imagino.

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene un poco de lime

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obras de c s Lewis.

¡Mientras Dure¡

Después de la batalla en contra de los telmarinos, la calma al fin llego a narnia y los reyes y reinas estaban listos para la fiesta que les habían preparado los narnianos y por los mismos telmarinos, además de que querían pasar algún tiempo en ese mundo tan maravilloso que años atrás ellos gobernaron y que los llenaba de mucha alegría y los unió mas como hermanos.

En el cuarto de los chicos se encontraban Peter y Edmund platicando, de lo genial que fue la batalla y de lo hábil que se habían puesto, mientras Edmund salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y Peter estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos atrás de la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa.

Vaya Pet, si que te has vuelto muy bueno en esto de la espada- ¿tú crees? yo creo que pude ser más rápido- Umm no seas un presumido, además yo también he mejorado mucho, que bueno que no se me ha olvidado como pelear- ya ed vamos que me toca bañarme a mi ya ves sino las chicas nos van a tener que esperar- ambos se voltearon a ver con una sonrisita y se dijeron al mismo tiempo y tirando una carcajada- no lo creo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del príncipe caspian, una de las criadas estaba en su habitación buscando la ropa que utilizaría para esa noche, el tenia una mirada distraída, miraba hacia la ventana que reflejaba las montañas, que tenían las nubes casi en medio de ellas, eran tan altas y la luz del atardecer dejaban ver lo bellas que se veían parecía que las habían podado pero no, el pasto estaba bajito por los animales que solían pastar esas montañas a lo lejos se podía divisar una pequeña cascada, el príncipe estaba distraído pero no por la belleza de las montañas sino porque estaba pensando otras cosas.- su majestad este azul le ira muy bien en el baile, ¿no cree?- la criada volteo a ver al príncipe al no responderle-¿su majestad? ¿qué cree usted le gusta el traje o prefiere otro?- he perdona, que decías, no te escuche muy bien- volteo caspia con una mirada aun perdida- ¿que si le gusta este o prefiere la otra? – ¡esa está bien¡ ese me gusta.

Susan te vez hermosa ese vestido te queda muy lindo y con un poco de color carmín en tus labios resaltaran tus ojos- Lucy le daba consejos a su Herman que había escogido un vestido azul agua marina con toques blancos y rosas y tenia el cabello suelto con unos cuantos rizos- Lucy tu no te has vestido, ¿que piensas ponerte el rosa, o el verde?, ese rojo también es muy bonito- Umm, me gusta este verde- si ese es mejor, ¿te ayudo con tu cabello? ¿Qué te gustaría, suelto, recogido, rizos tal vez?- no lo se. lo que tu creas- muy bien- asintió Susan pensando en hacerle una pequeña trenza que pareciera una diara en su cabeza y con el pelo suelto le quedaría muy bien a la pequeña Lucy con unas cuantas florcitas doradas en su cabello, que quedarían muy lindas con su vestido verde fuerte tenia las mangas anchas y unas pequeñas líneas doradas- lista te ves hermosa- gracias – vamos Lu ya deben estar Peter y ed abajo- si ya voy- Susan tomo de la mano a su hermanita y salieron de la habitación.

Pet, mira quien viene ahí arriba-¿quien?- ¿Cómo quien? Las reinas de Narnia que te pasa pet –edmund con una cara como de no entender en que estará pensando su hermana- jaja si, ya vi ed- que lindas son nuestras hermanas- los dos hermanos ya se encontraban abajo esperando a las dos reinas, Peter vestía una camisa algo larga de color rojo quemado con mangas largas y un pantalón oscuro casi parecía negro, botas negras y un cinto color negro igual, mientras que Edmund vestía de color negro casi igual a Peter pero la camisa tenia unas líneas al principio de sus mangas color gris y en el cuello también, tenia cinto gris y su pantalón igual era gris con botas negras y el cabello un tanto alborotado- que lindas – dijo Peter- y ustedes que guapos- respondió Lucy, Susan solo río un poco, mientras que Edmund también sonrío- las escoltamos- Peter tomo del brazo a Lucy y Susan iba con Edmund, caminaron por el salón del castillo era muy amplio pero la fiesta era afuera del castillo en el lugar donde alguna vez pelearon en contra de los telmarinos, la música ya se hacia escuchar afuera del castillo.

El príncipe caspian no bajaba aun, se encontraba sentado en su habitación aun, ya estaba vestido solo tenia que salir y listo, estaba sentado junto a la ventana seguía mirando las hermosas montañas que el sol del atardecer bañaba con un color rojizo. Llevaba puesto su traje azul fuerte su camias era como el de Peter larga tenia algunos pequeños tejidos en formas de pequeñas ondas de color plateado y tenia una camisa blanca debajo de la azul, su pantalón era de un gris oscuro se veía tan fresco olía tan suave como si fuera crema o natilla, al fin se decidió y se levanto del sillón en el que estaba y salió de su habitación, se dirigió hasta donde ya se encontraban los reyes y reinas y todos los demás narnianos y telmarinos.

-vamos Lu baila para mi –decía Peter- mientras Lucy giraba y giraba parecía bailar-Susan y ed solo reían ante las irreverencias de sus hermanos, -Susan baila con migo- pronuncio Peter- Peter es muy temprano- vamos ándale me estoy aburriendo-Peter jalo del brazo a Susan como pidiéndole que bailara con ella- esta bien ya voy-la convenció y empezaron a bailar- mientras ed se tomaba un poco de jugo que se encontraba en su vaso y veía bailar a sus hermanos- Lu luego bailas tu con migo- dijo Peter- si Peter – sonrío Lucy q esta bailando ahora con reppechep-la puerta del castillo se abrió y caspian salió mirando a los narnianos felices por que les habían devuelto sus tierras y felices porque al fin ya no tenían que esconderse de nada y de nadie, caspian tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción de felicidad viéndolos a todos tan felices e incluso a los reyes y reinas , camino hacia donde se encontraba Edmund – ¿hola ed?- hola caspian linda fiesta he- si verdad que si, nada es tan grande para ustedes ed – no exageres- jaja lo digo enserio… y que hermosa se ve hoy tu hermana- sin pensarlo solo lo dijo, caspian solo de jo que las palabras salieran de su boca y lo dijo, Edmund sonrío un poco irónico y le contesto a caspian -Lucy si ella es muy linda- si Lucy es muy linda pero yo lo decía por Susan- si Susan también es muy linda pero no lo digas delante de Peter o armaras una nueva batalla en Narnia no queremos esos verdad- ed era un poco menos celoso con sus hermanas, Peter era el que las celaba mas claro por ser el mayor sabia que debía protegerlas a los tres incluso a ed, solo que a ed no lo celaba – ¿tu crees?-ja claro-ambos veían a Peter que aun bailaba con Susan estaban tan divertidos que no se dieron cuenta que poco a poco la noche iba haciéndose presente- vamos a descansar un rato Peter ya me canse – bien descansemos un poco, la otra pieza es para Lucy- bien –contesto Susan que volteo ver a su hermanita que platicaba con trumpinkin muy contenta y repp.

Susan y Peter se acercaron a donde estaba caspian y Edmund – ¿hola?- saludo Susan- ¿hola?- contestaron los otros dos- ¿que tal el baile pet?- pregunto Edmund- pues ya lo viste muy divertido de verías bailar con nosotros….

.- mientras Peter y Edmund platicaban caspian volteo a ver a Susan y trato de hacerle conversación

- ¿cansada?- un poco- sonrío ella contestándole- te esta gustando-¿Qué?- ¿La fiesta?

-si mucho hacia bastante tiempo que no me divertía con mis hermanos- te ves hermosa- le sonrío caspian, ella solo se le quedo viendo y le sonrío- gracias su majestad usted esta muy elegante el día de hoy-jaja bueno usted no se queda atrás- caspian- si- ¿que harás de ahora en adelante?- Susan pregunto algo intrigada y tomando de un vaso un poco de jugo- tratar de ser un buen rey Susan, tratar de que tanto narnianos como telmarinos se puedan llevar y conviviera en el mismo espacio – crees que podrás lograrlo caspian- bueno al menos lo voy a intentar…

- ella lo volteo a ver y le sonrío- ¿y tu Susan que Harás?- ¿yo?- respondió ella volteando a ver al frente hacia donde estaba Edmund y Peter y con un poco de nostalgia, respondió…

- no lo se caspian, tal vez disfrutar un poco mas de Narnia- bajo un poco la cabeza y continuo con un leve suspiro- mientras dure-¿mientras dure? ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto caspian- a que, tal vez un día no muy lejano tengamos que regresar a casa, caspian y que no sabemos cuanto tiempo pasara para que regresemos, tal vez pasen 100 años o mas y cuando volvamos- tenían la mirada abajo y un poco triste- tal vez ya no estés … aquí-el la miro un poco nostálgico y luego volteo su cara hacia adelante- bueno tal vez eso sea mañana, o pasado, o el otro año Susan, lo importante es que hoy estamos aquí juntos y que no importa que pasara mañana lo importante es lo que pasara hoy-trato de animarla aunque en el fondo el también se sentía un poco nostálgico, porque desde el día en que la vio por primera vez sabia que ella seria especial para el, jamás supo en que momento paso pero poco apoco se fue metiendo en su corazón y sabia que cuando ella se marchara seria difícil remplazarla, así que lo único que pudo hacer es tratar de pasar un día muy feliz a su lado

- ¡Susan!-muy animado le dijo caspian- que sucede caspian- acompáñame, quiero que veas algo-¿ que cosa?- pregunto Susan- ven- el la tomo de la mano y aprovechando la distracción de sus hermanos que bailaban con Lucy y los demás narnianos , aprovecho para que Susan lo acompañara a su habitación, subieron de prisa

- ¿que hacemos aquí caspian?- ven con migo- la volvió a tomar de la mano y la acerco a la ventana que el miraba en la tarde antes de bajar a la fiesta, la noche ya se había echo presente así que casi no se divisaban las montañas- quiero que me acompañes a ver el amanecer Susan- ella lo volteo a mirar y le sonrío muy suave- de verdad quieres que me quede contigo a ver que amanezca – si quiero que este sea nuestro recuerdo juntos- ambos se querían aunque ni uno de los dos lo decía pero se atraían el uno al otro. -Si está bien me encantaría acompañarlo su majestad

-los dos se quedaron en el balcón mirando la noche y lo bonito que se veían desde ahí los narnianos y todos los que estaban en la fiesta, ella estaba apoyada en el barandal mirando y el se encontraba un poco atrás de ella mirando el cielo pero poco a poco se acerco a ella hasta que pudo pasar sus manos por la cintura de susan abrazándola y sintiendo su delicioso aroma a frutas y ella podía percibir el aroma de caspian a crema dulce muy dulce como el, no se molesto al abrazo sino al contrario ella acaricio sus manos y de repente se encontraban bailando muy lentamente como el viento que soplaba tan despacio muy despacio. Así estuvieron un muy considerable rato hasta que el la hiso girar un poco y la abrazo muy fuerte como no queriéndola dejar ir como si se la estuviesen arrebatando, no quería que se alejara de el, le gustaba su aroma, su piel tan blanca y suave, y ella también le correspondía al abrazo de igual manera muy fuerte como si fueran a separarlos también podía aspirar todo el aroma de caspian olía tan bien a limpio y a pesar de que la abrasaba muy fuerte era tan tierno y tan dulce, tan inocente

- ¡susan¡-si dime- seguía abrazándolo y con los ojos cerrados- te quiero- susurro el –yo también te quiero, te quiero- contesto ella- el se separo un poco de ella pero aun la tenia en sus brazos, y ella puso una cara de porque se separa, cuando poco a poco se acerco a los labios de susan para posar un dulce beso, ella se sorprendió aun mas pero le gusto, y sonrió y el también sonrió, así que volvió a acercarse para besarla de nuevo pero esta vez el beso tardo un poco mas, se sentían soñando parecía un sueño estar los dos juntos cuando dé repente escucharon los fuegos artificiales eso hizo que se separaran de golpe y ambos voltearon a ver al cielo y luego se voltearon a ver entre ellos y sonrieron a carcajadas y el la volvió a tomar por la cintura y los dos se quedaron mirando el cielo y los lindos colores que se veían en el cielo, el susurro en su oído- quédate con migo susan-ella bajo un poquito la mirada que aun tenia en el cielo y pensó un poquito, volteo a ver a caspian a los ojos que aun miraba el cielo no sabía que responder, sabía que quería a caspian pero no sabía si estaba lista para un paso más adelante- él la miro y le dijo

- susan, te quiero, te quiero y lo único que deseo es estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, si pudiera, pero si te vas, me arrepentiré de no haber podido estar más tiempo contigo y de poder ser feliz a tu lado aunque sea una, una sola noche, un solo día o un solo instante- ella aun lo miraba mientras él decía todo lo que sentía y ella pensó que todo lo que el decía era tan real todo lo que caspian había dicho, puesto que no sabía cuándo volvería y quizás se arrepentiría luego, así que lo único que hizo fue sonreír, asintió con la cabeza y luego se acerco asía caspian y le dio un beso y le contesto- si, si quiero estar contigo para siempre, si pudiera, pero si solo tenemos esta noche o un mes o una semana no quiero arrepentirme después

–así que caspian puso una mano en la espalda de susan la otra en sus piernas para cargarla hasta la amplia cama que tenia en su habitación, su cama tenia sabanas blancas y muy suaves, el se encontraba encima de ella pero solo podía mirar lo bella que a el le resultaba, susan estaba acostada y también lo miraba y veía lo bello que era, ella tenia una mano estirada hacia atrás y la otra acariciaba el rostro de caspian mientras el besaba la mano que le acariciaba, se acercó a ella acariciando el brazo que tenia ella estirado por la cama y al acercarse beso los labios de susan y poco a poco bajo a su cuello que era tan suave como el resto de su piel, ella tenia serrado los ojos sintiendo como los labios de su dulce príncipe rosaban su piel caspian beso todo el cuello de susan así como sus labios la punta de su nariz y deposito un beso en cada uno de sus ojos ella se levanto un poco de la cama quedando sentada mientras el quedo incado siempre cerca de ella y pudo abrazarlo y besar de la misma forma que el la beso el igual cerro un poco los ojos y con la boca un poco entre abierta solo sentía los labios de susan por su cuello ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y poco a poco fue quitándosela, luego desabrocho la otra camisa que traía abajo que era de una tela mas delgada ambas se las quito poco a poco y entonces pudo besar el cuello y el pecho del príncipe así como sus brazos el solo la miraba con ternura y le pasaba la pirada de arriba hacia a bajo pero no queriendo quedarse a tras empezó a buscar la cinta que sostenía el vestido de susan y mientras ella lo acariciaba y besaba el desataba su vestido con mucha suavidad hasta dejar flojo la parte de arriba dejando ver el blanco pecho de susan entonces se levanto de la cama y el con ella y el le ayudo a terminar de quitarse el vestido y la abrazo de nuevo para acostarla en la cama, ahora era el era el que acariciaba la piel de susan con la yema de sus dedos como si fuera a romperse la trataba con mucho cuidado no queriéndole hacer daño, volvió a tomar sus manos y a besarla luego poco a poco pasaba sus dedos entre sus pechos, bajando poco a poco por su cintura llegando hasta sus piernas acariciándolas y después empezó de nuevo a besar su cuello y poco a poco la despojo del resto de la poca ropa que le cubría, y bajando por sus pechos con besos suaves muy suaves que casi parecían caricias, bajo por su cintura y luego llego a sus piernas que eran tan blancas cono su abdomen que acaricio y volvió a subir así que ella lo empujo tratando de hacer que el quede acostado en la cama y ella pudiera besarlo y despojarlo de la ropa que le quedaba, también le beso en los labios y poco a poco recorrió con sus manos su pecho sus hombros, su abdomen y hasta que por fin le quito la ropa que le estorbaba ahora podían sentir su piel el uno al otro el le acariciaba y ella también besaba su espalda, su cabello, su todo y también acariciaba todo su ser ambos lo hacían la noche iba pasando y para ambos era la primera vez que hacían eso así que para los dos fue muy tardado.

Mientras tanto, poco a poco se dejo de escuchar la música y el bullido de abajo mientras tanto Peter, Edmund y Lucy se iban a dormir creyendo que susan estaba en su habitación o ayudando con la limpieza de abajo-Peter no he visto a susan –ni yo Lu, debe estar en tu habitación o en el patio ¿no crees?-¿será?, tampoco vi a caspian -contesto edmund- ve a verla a tu habitación Lu, si no esta avísanos, y yo iré a buscarla- los 3 se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones respectivas que no se encontraban muy lejos de la de caspian- ¿susan?- pregunto Lucy, en su habitación, pero nadie le contesto, pensó que estarían abajo puesto que ni a caspian habían visto ella jamás se imaginaria que ellos en ese momento se estaban entregando al amor que existía en ambos.

-¡suasan te quiero, te quiero¡- y ella lo miro y contesto- caspian te quiero no te vallas de mi nunca- nunca lo hare susan-los 2 estaban sudando era bastante el calor que sentían el se encontraba encima de ella pero sentía que el calor era ya demasiado y que la noche se les escapaba y ella sabia lo que pasaría y como terminaría esa noche tenia miedo era la primera vez pero si era con el no importaba nada el la miro sentía que ya no aguantaría mas sentía algo tan extraño en su cuerpo algo nuevo, jamás había sentido un cosquilleo extraño en su abdomen sabia lo que debía hacer pero tenia miedo y susan también sentía algo extraño necesitaba algo mas porque de la misma manera su estomago pensaba ella le estaba cosquillando necesitando algo, ella pronuncio un peño gemido y el la miro se puso en cima de ella dispuesto a entrar en ella y por fin ser uno solo a lo que ella dijo- ¡hazlo¡- ¿que?- hazlo caspian ambos lo necesitamos- pero tengo miedo, por ti – solo hazlo, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa-el la miro fijo y se dispuso a entrar y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que ya no pudo mas y entro en ella muy despacio, produciéndole un gran dolor que la hizo gritar muy fuerte, tanto que hizo despertar a Peter, el tiene el sueño muy ligero así que de un salto despertó y se quedo sentado en su cama pensando que tal vez fue un sueño pero….. caspian gimió un poco era una sensación nueva para ambos el tampoco lo había sentido nunca, le hizo gemir mas fuerte tan fuerte que también Peter lo escucho y supo que no fue un sueño y se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación tratando de ubicar ese ruido.. susan tenia serrado los ojos y tenia las uñas clavadas en la espalda y el brazo de caspian y el también tenia serrado los ojos pero los abrió y le pregunto- ¿estas bien?¿quieres que pare?- no caspian terminemos lo que empezamos- contesto ella agitada- así que poco a poco se acostumbro al dolor y poco apoco ambos empezaron asentir no dolor sino placer un placer que no habían conocido nunca antes y el empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella y ambos gemían no podían evitarlo era algo que debían hacer lo sentían poco a poco hasta que el empezó a moverse poco a poco, en su interior haciéndola sentir nuevas sensaciones, ella empezó a moverse un poco de igual manera haciéndole sentir también a el muchas cosas nuevas hasta que llego un momento que ya no pudieron mas y ambos terminaron llenos de un éxtasis que era in usual pero que a ambos los hizo sentir muy bien, el termino acostado encima de ella ambos con los ojos cerrados y respirando muy fuerte hasta que poco a poco se normalizo su respiración.

Peter fue a la habitación de Lucy para saber si susan estaba ahí- ¿Lu? ¿Me escuchas?¿ puedo pasar?-pero nadie contesto, así que se tomo el atrevimiento de pasar y al entrar solo encontró a su pequeña hermana dormida en su cama ni siquiera estaba tapada, parecía que solo se había acostado y enseguida se quedo dormida porque una de sus piernitas estaba fuera de la cama, estaba muy cansada había bailado con casi todos los narnianos o al menos eso le había dicho edmund- Lucy y susan- volvió a susurrar Peter pero no le respondió, el se dirigió al baño para ver si estaba su hermana, pero nada y al voltear hacia la cama de susan noto que estaba extendida, nadie había estado ahí y ya era muy tarde, Peter se preocupo y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin despertar a su hermanita , pero tampoco quería despertar a Edmund así que se dirigió al patio donde fue la fiesta, pero al llegar abajo noto que no había nadie e incluso la puerta del castillo ya estaba cerrada, pensó "iré a ver a caspian tal vez estén juntos porque ninguno de los dos estuvo en la fiesta mas que un rato".

caspian se levanto de la cama y tomo en brazos a susan envuelta en una sabana parecía dormida y se sentó junto a aquella ventana en la que la tarde anterior miraba aquellas montañas llenas de vida el sillón era grande podía estar los dos ahí abrazados el la tenia abrazado y miraba hacia afuera de la ventana, mientras besaba la cabeza de susan, ambos envueltos en las sabanas de su habitación el se durmió un momento abrazando a susan y ella también lo abrazaba del cuello y sentada en las piernas del príncipe se durmieron un poco hasta que un rayo de sol topo con los ojos de caspian que despertó al mirar que iba amaneciendo, deposito un beso en los labios de susan y le susurro –mira susan este es tu regalo- ella abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad aun tenia sueño pero los abrió- y vislumbro las hermosas montañas bañadas por los pequeños rayos de sol que apenas salían y las nubes se veían a mitad de las montañas era sumamente hermoso, ella sonrió y lo abrazo tan fuerte como diciéndole gracias-Gracias mi príncipe-susurro en su oído y volvió a besarlo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos es ese sillón.

Mientras ellos dormían Peter había recorrido casi todo el castillo y ni un rastro ni de caspian ni de susan, no quería mal pensar, por eso decidió ir de ultimo a la habitación de caspian, cuando llego vio que todo aun seguía apagado, pensó que estaría dormido y decidió no molestarlo se fue a la cocina ya estaba muy preocupado pero no quería preocupar a los demás, decidió prepararse un café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se puso a pensar en que fue lo que lo había despertado, recordó un grito muy fuerte y un gran gemido pensando, tomo aire y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de caspian tenia que quitarse la duda de la cabeza camino a paso apresurado casi eran la 6 de la mañana, llego a la puerta y giro la perilla noto que podía abrirla tomo aire y la abrió muy despacio y miro en su interior, la habitación de caspian era muy grande, estaba la cama con unas cortinas que le permitía dormir muy bien había una mesa con unas cuantas flores estaba el armario enorme y la gran ventana que estaba casi al frente el sillón de caspian estaba casi afuera en el balcón, era muy grande y suave era muy bueno para leer un buen libro o para tomarte un refrigerio en verano o un chocolate muy caliente en invierno los pisos brillaban mucho parecían espejos y tenia unas pinturas las paredes de paisajes hermosos y un espejo cerca de una mesa que también se encontraba pegada a una pared era de madera y encima de esa mesa tenia la corona del rey y dos copas y un alhajero en forma de cofre también de madera muy bonito. Peter entro y lo primero que miro fue ropa tirada en el piso, vio el vestido de susan y la camisa de caspian todo estaba en el suelo, el tenia una mirada de molestia y de asombro su mente aun no captaba bien lo que había sucedido. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y miro hacia donde estaba la cama noto que estaba vacía se desespero un poco, entro a mirar al baño pero no había nadie entonces volvió a mirar al piso en el se reflejaban las grandes cortinas azul claro que tenia la ventana de la habitación, las cortinas bailaban con la brisa vespertina, entonces vio el sillón el gran sillón de caspian y las piernas de su hermana envueltas en la sabana, que estaban apoyadas en el soporte de los brazos de el sillón- ¿Susan?-pregunto Peter sin ninguna respuesta, no sabia si acercarse o mejor regresar a su habitación y fingir que todo había sido un sueño, pero mejor despejar la duda, se acerco mas y entonces noto que si, estaba caspian en ese sillón, ambos dormían, el no tenia camisa ni nada y susan estaba cubierta por las sabanas muy abrigada las mañanas siempre son muy frescas, caspian tenia apoyado su cabeza en la de susan y ambos dormían plácidamente, Peter no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, casi salió corriendo de esa habitación y se dirigió a las suya, entonces entendió de donde provenían aquellos gritos y gemidos. Se fue a su cama un poco asustado, era su hermana su pequeña hermana y con caspian, el creía que no le agradaba, si caspian no era muy del agrado de peter, menos de susan, al menos eso creía Peter. Al llegar a su habitación y acostarse en su cama hizo lo que pudo para quedarse dormido aunque no tuvo quehacer mucho puesto que casi no había dormido.

Lucy se levanto y fue a la cocina para ver que era lo que las driadas tenían de desayuno, había mucha fruta y jugos de diferentes sabores- buenos días- saludo Lucy- buen día su majestad- le contesto la driada- buen día- y un gran bostezo de Edmundo saludo a las presentes en la cocina- ¿y Peter ed?- pregunto Lucy- sigue durmiendo parece un oso invernando creo que no durmió bien, ¿ y susan Lu?, ayer ya no la vimos- yo tampoco la vi ed- ¿Qué no en tu habitación duerme susan Lu?- si pero anoche que llegue no había nadie y ya no le dije nada a Peter por que pensé que llegaría en cualquier momento pero no fue así- ya tenía una cara de angustiada la pequeña Lucy- Aaaaaa Buenos días me muero de sueño-Peter pensé que dormirías hasta tarde- no Lu ya no pude dormir – ¿y susan pet? – pregunto Edmundo con nerviosismo- mmm no lose ed- y estas así como si nada- pregunto Lucy- se que está bien-¿Cómo lo sabes?- porque esta con caspian-¿con caspian?¿ como sabes?-porque el tampoco esta- dijo Peter tomando un vaso y sirviéndose jugo.

Mientras en la habitación de caspian ya el sol era muy molesto para ambos, el abrió los ojos y vio que susan estaba despierta observando las montañas, era una vista hermosa en una mañana igual de hermosa- buenos días Reyna susan -sonrió caspian mirando hacia susan y saludándola, ella lo miro de igual manera y le respondió- buen día rey caspian – ¿cómo pasaste la noche susan? – un poco mas apenado pregunto caspian- ¿caspian?- ¿si?- fue la noche mas hermosa de mi vida-respondió susan y el le dirigió una sonrisita de esas que solo le salen a el-Gracias- respondió caspian, pero susan también pregunto- ¿y tu como pasaste la noche?- ¿te digo algo?- pregunto caspian- si – Esta noche jamás, jamás la olvidare susan así pasen mil años así tengamos que separarnos para siempre jamás la olvidare, soy muy feliz a tu lado- ella le sonrió y lo abrazo temiendo que algún día tuvieran que separarse.

Espero les haya gustado mi historia, la escribí un día en que escuchaba la música de la película me gusta mucho me despierta la imaginación jejeje , bueno pues espero me dejen algún comentario sean benévols con migo, es la primera historia que escribo , a y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, trate de de hacer lo mejor que pude con la ortografia y si les gusto mi historia tengo muchas otras en mente ustedes deciden, saluditos y Gracias por leer mi Fic.


End file.
